Yammy Llargo
|-| Base Form = |-| Resurrección = Summary Yammy Llargo is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. While he initially appeared to bear the rank of Arrancar Diez (10), Yammy is actually the Cero (0) Espada and thus the most powerful of the Espada. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | High 6-C Name: Yammy Llargo Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, Cero Espada (Pretended to be the Diez (10th) Espada.) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Energy Projection, Regeneration (at least High-Low with Resurrección, possibly Low-Mid), Transformation (With Resurrection and Rage Form), Rage Power, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1 in Resurrección and up to Type 2 in Rage Form), Reactive Power Level (In Rage Form), Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls. Can absorb the souls from the living with Gonzui), Invisibility (Mainly to anyone without spiritual awareness), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Beat up a Bankai Ichigo, although he was being interfered with by his inner Hollow. Tōshirō Hitsugaya noted that his Shikai might not be enough to defeat Yammy), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | Large Island level (Effortlessly overpowered Rukia, Renji, and Yasutora Sado without a problem, threw Rukia so hard to the ground, she literally couldn't recover due to the force of the throw being too hard on her body, sent Kenpachi several meters away with a single physical strike, despite being defeated by Kenpachi and Byakuya, he also left them horribly injured, also claimed that Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra were nothing to him) Speed: Unknown | Unknown (Due to his size he might have gotten slower) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class T Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Broke free from being frozen from Tōshirō, tanked Mayuri's Anti-Arrancar Mine), higher with Hierro | Large Island level (Tanked a Getsuga Tenshō from Hollow Mask enhanced Bankai Ichigo, fought against Byakuya and Kenpachi for an extended period of time), higher with Hierro Stamina: Very high. Can continue fighting at his near peak even with his arm cut right off and after being beaten to a bloody pulp. Vastly weaker characters can fight for days without rest. Range: Extended melee range. Varies from meters to kilometers with certain techniques, such as Cero and Bala. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Ira, Caja Negación Intelligence: Low to Average Weaknesses: Unlike other Espada, he is not overly intelligent, and he has a rather predictable pattern. He is also quite overconfident and vain, allowing a sufficiently dangerous and powerful opponent to land a free shot on him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rage Empowerment: Yammy is the Espada who represents the Aspect of Death having to do with Rage. Yammy is the only Espada who can conserve his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, which takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up over time, and he can enter his Resurrección, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. *'Gran Rey Cero:' A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. *'Cero Oscuras:' A powerful Cero that can only be used by the Espada in their Resurrección. This Cero is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches as well. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Sonído: The Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo; however, is more akin to teleporting as the character completely disappears from senses from point A to point B. Hierro: An ability that allows Arrancars to harden their skin with Reiyroku to defend against incoming attacks. Descorrer: An Arrancar technique that allows them to travel between Hueco Mundo and the Living World. Pesquisa: An energy sensing technique that allows Arrancars to sense any foes nearby and gauge how strong they are. Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Gonzui: Yammy can suck out the souls of his opponents for a feast, though it can be resisted by anyone who has even a slight amount of reiatsu. Caja Negacion: These cubes are capable of sealing away an enemy from the battlefield for a very long time, even foes that are far stronger, however the time limit for the stronger foes is much shorter than those on the same level as him. Rage Form: Yammy can gain immense strength through his anger, and in turn, grow even bigger with said anger. File:Yammy_Cero1.gif|Yammy's Cero File:YammysBala.gif|Yammy's Bala File:Gonzui.gif|Gonzui File:CajaNegación.png|Caja Negación File:YammyResurrección.gif|Yammy's Resurrección File:Yammy_Enraged.png|Yammy's Rage Form Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Spirits Category:Espada Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Villains Category:Rage Users Category:Arrancar Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6